


a dangerous game

by ppure_insanityy



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Mayores AU, a long overdue oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 12:49:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11806338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ppure_insanityy/pseuds/ppure_insanityy
Summary: With that, Trini sends Kimberly one last look with a small smile before making her way out of the back room. They’ve done this before, each time as successful as the other. But they knew how dangerous this game was, what could happen if they were all caught. Still, that didn't scare them because they had each other’s backs no matter what and they would always find their way back to each other.a 'Mayores' AU





	a dangerous game

As she bends down to attach the final strap that connected her shorts to her corset, Trini feels a presence come up from behind. Instead of being startled, she stands and leans back into it, reveling in the familiarity of it. Instinctively, pair of arms wraps around her waist.

“Ready, babe?” The presence’s voice is soft in her ear.

Trini hums in response before turning around and slipping her arms around the neck of the beautiful girl standing in front of her. Resting their foreheads together, Trini allows the scent of Kimberly’s coconut shampoo and flowery perfume fill her nose. She's become familiar with the smell after all these years as friends then lovers and it never fails to comfort her because when that scent fills her senses, she knows she's home.

“One just walked in a few minutes ago. He’s got on a long trench coat and some weird glasses. Jason will point him out when you head to the counter. Be careful.” Kimberly brushes their noses together before placing a soft kiss on Trini’s forehead.

“Always." 

With that, Trini sends Kimberly one last look with a small smile before making her way out of the back room. They’ve done this before, each time as successful as the other. But they knew how dangerous this game was, what could happen if they were all caught. Still, that didn't scare them because they had each other’s backs no matter what and they would always find their way back to each other.

She takes a deep breath before tilting her chin and strutting into the atmosphere of the bar. The band in the corner is playing a slow rhythmic song that set the perfect tone for this mission. Trini stops once she reaches the bar and leans against the counter as Jason finishes up with a customer and slides over to her.

“He’s sitting in the booth on the far left,” the blonde says, subtly nodding in that direction. Trini turns her head, pretending to casually survey the area before her gaze lands on said booth. Right away, her eyes zero in on the valuable gold chains hanging from the guy’s neck and the flashy Rolex sitting comfortably on his wrist. His entire look screamed rich. 

“Shit, he looks packed,” she whispers. The man’s eyes meet hers and as much as she wants to look away, she can't. She has to keep up the sexy and alluring mask, so she matches his stare with one of her own. Even from this far, Trini could see his eyes darken with desire. She feels the urge to gag at it.

_Why do I do this to myself? Oh yeah...money._

“It seems like he’s already hooked,” Jason mutters as he pretends to wipe down the surface of the counter. Trini tears her gaze away from the man to turn back to her friend.

“Yeah and I hate it.”

The boy nods before sliding a tray with a few drinks on them for her.

“These go to the table right in front of him,” Jason says before sending her an encouraging smile and moving on to help another customer.

Trini turns and makes her move, setting the plan into motion. She walks to the table with a sway in her hips as she went, capturing not only the target’s attention but everyone else’s as well. Once she makes it to the table, she positions herself in a way that when she pretends to look around she can easily make eye contact with the man. When they do, he winks and gives her a confident smirk. Internally, she wants to punch him in the face. Externally, she sends him a sly grin before turning back to the customers.

The man catches her attention just as she is about to walk away and beckons her to come closer. Once she is standing in front of him, he shamelessly rakes his eyes all over her body, paying special attention to the corset hugging the curves of her waistline and the stockings that accentuated her legs.

“Ay mami, what’s a pretty girl like you doing bringing drinks to people? They should be bringing them to you,” he smirks. From the cloudy look in his eyes, Trini can tell he’s already had a few glasses already.

_Drunk and horny. He’s making this too easy._

“Come sit with me. At least I can appreciate your latin exoticness.” The man leans back and pats the open space next to him.

 _Drunk, horny,_ **_and_ ** _racist...fantastic._

She has no choice but to join him. As soon as she sits, he presses his entire side up against hers and places an arm around her shoulders. Being this close, Trini can smell the alcohol in his breath and see the undeniable lust in his eyes.

“Now, tell me. What can a guy like me do to make a girl like you very _happy_?” He nuzzles the side of her neck as he says this. Trini plays along and runs her fingers up and down his arm, feeling him shiver under her touch. Her control.

“Well...I like a man that’s interesting,” she breathes into his ear, “that’s a good friend, but even more, a good _lover_.”

She emphasises her last word with a nibble on his earlobe and she can feel him falling deeper in her spell.

Trini continues on, “I also like the bigger ones.”

She lands the final blow when she slides her hand down his torso and teases the buckle of his belt. Pulling back, she pins him with a seductive smile.

“Take me back to your place, yeah?” He’s already nodding his head before she even finishes the question.

From there, it all happens like clockwork. She stands and pulls him up off the seat, dragging him through the club. He follows without resistance being because he is helplessly trapped under her spell. This power makes her feel euphoric. As Trini leads him along, she turns around and under the guise of throwing a seductive smile at him, her eyes search for the only person that truly did matter to her. When their eyes finally find one another, she throws Kimberly a wink and gets blown a kiss in return. Her body buzzes with excitement at the thought of reuniting with her girlfriend at the end of this. The man thinks the wink is for him and flashes a crooked smile at her. She turns back around towards the door to keep him from seeing her roll her eyes.

Once they make it outside, he leads her to his car, which is expensive like the rest of his belongings.

“It's only a few minutes, alright babe?” he muttered as she steps into the car. She shudders at the term of endearment. The warm feeling she gets when Kimberly calls her the same name is absent now. There entire car ride there, the man has his hand too high up on her thigh and she has to fight urge to rip his arm off. But when she glances in the rearview mirror, she sees the familiar light of a motorcycle shining back and she is reminded that all of this was for a good cause. And by good cause she means the bank accounts of her and her friends.

Finally, they pull up to a high end mansion. As soon as the engine turns off, the man bolts out the car and to the passenger side, opening the door for her as she steps out.

_At least he has manners._

With his arm wrapped around her waist, he leads her into the grand mansion towering over them. The inside screams money with everything from the glass chandelier hanging from the ceiling to the spiraling staircase in the foyer. He notices the subtle awe in her expression and smirks. 

“Like what you see?” he whispers in her ear. Getting back into character, Trini nods her head and sends him a flirtatious smile.

“So where’s your room?” The tone of her voice is innocent, but the facade on her face tells a different story. He picks up what she’s implying and leads her up the stairs towards a room on the left with a set of oak doors. Once they make it into the room, her eyes fall to the bed and immediately move to the metal rails running across the headboard. She grins at the sight. As she turns her attention back to the man, he attempts to lean down and kiss her, but she turns her head and pushes him back onto the bed before his lips can make contact with any part of her.

He pushes himself back to rest against the headboard, his eyes trained on her as she walks forwards with hips swaying before crawling onto the bed towards him. His hands move to grip her hips, but she grabs them and pushes them above his head before he can do so.

Shaking her head, she says, “Ah ah, no touching. I’m sure you’ve been to a strip club before. You know the rules.”

“Fuck,” he mutters as she begins planting small kisses along his jawline. As he's distracted, she reaches behind and pulls a pair of handcuffs from the small pocket on the back of her corset. She dangles them in front of him before putting them to use and clicking one onto his hand

“Shit, you’re a kinky mami,” he groans as she clicks the second one into place, completely locking him to his bed. She gets to work by slowly taking the chains hanging from his neck and putting them around her own. He foolishly grins, thinking this was all a part of the foreplay. He was dead wrong. Continuing on, she slides her hand up his torso to his arm and towards the expensive Rolex wrapped around his wrist. She unclasps it, sending him a teasing smile as she leans down and waves it in front of his face. He leans up to remove the distance between them, but she pulls away last second. 

“Thank you,” she hums as she pushes herself off of him and begins scanning the room for what she was there for. Her eyes find it quickly. A large duffel bag sitting right next to the bedstand.

“What are you talking about, baby?” He says coming out of her spell as she makes her way towards her prize, “Come on, what are you doing? Quit playing around.”

“I ain’t, homeboy. But I did just play you like the fucking idiot you are.” She unzips the bag and gasps quietly at the large amount of cash inside.

 _How stupid can this guy be to leave all this money out here._  

She voices those exact thoughts, “How dumb can you possibly be, leaving all this cash out in the open like this? You made this too easy.” 

“Wait, what are you talking about?” He says, obviously still not understanding the situation at hand.

She rolls her eyes, “Aight, cabrón, let me show you.”

She lifts the duffel bag and points at it to show him before starting towards the door.

“Wait, are you fucking serious? You’re robbing me? Who the fuck do you think you are?” He yells.

“The girl who just handcuffed you to your own bed and is about to walk out of here a hundred thousand dollars richer,” she laughs as he tugs at his restraints in frustration and anger.

“Wait! Get back here, bitch!”

“See you, homeboy,” she winks before exiting and listening to his shouts echo through the mansion. She saunters out the front door and finds her girlfriend there as expected, leaning against the man’s valuable Mustang.

“There’s my girl.” Kimberly smiles at her and glances at the duffel bag with excitement in her eyes.

“A hundred grand,” she says as Kimberly takes one of the bills and holds it up to the moonlight to check the legitimacy of the money before throwing it back and pulling her girlfriend into her arms.

“You’re amazing,” she whispers before connecting their lips in a heated kiss. They pull apart knowing that they would have time for this kind of celebration later, but for now they needed to make their exit.

“Let’s go, the boys are waiting back at the hotel,” Kimberly says, climbing into the driver's seat as smaller girl does the same on the passenger side.

Throwing the duffel bag into the backseat, Trini grabs her girlfriend’s hand as she takes off out of the driveway and into the open road. With wide grins plastered across their faces, wind blowing in through the open windows, and adrenaline coursing through their veins, Kimberly pulls Trini back into a searing kiss, not caring if she was taking her eyes off the road.

“We did it, babe,” she breathes once they pull away.

“We always do.”

**Author's Note:**

> it took way too long to finish this, but hopefully it didnt suck :P  
> also i know becky said the 'mas grandes' was about the kisses but it worked for the story so i used the other meaning
> 
> my tumblr @ myouimina


End file.
